5 years later, right?
by itsmeblahblahblah
Summary: Beca Mitchell is known to be a jackass. Although she was a jackass she had many friends but a few enemies. What happens when beca is finally allowed to go back to school again after a great suspension? Does her reputation get ruined because of a certain redhead? But what happens 5 years later? Bechloe endgame


**Hey guys this is my second fic so... yay! This is going to be one of my main ones so ya... This going to be Bechloe fic but don't get confused with the first part cuz it not in anyone from pitch perfect view. There is going to be some jaubrey too... so yah... I suck at summarizing things.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing and I mean it**

 **P.S.: Make sure you read what time it is cuz it jumps about five years**

* * *

 **Present time:**

 **Mathew**

I really wished I never had to go to school. Honestly teachers you really need to step up your game for not making us fall asleep in boredom. Which happens a lot to my friend Fred over in the corner of the classroom sleeping right now. Especially in Mr. Mac's class. Ugh... this is so boring, I myself sometimes fall asleep during his class! Sorry but I'm just not a big fan of science guys. It was a stupid Monday morning and everybody was tired wishing it was still the weekend. It was the final last five maybe ten minute stretch of 3rd period, I was basically counting the seconds till 4th period. 4th period was way better than this lame ass class. I began tapping my foot on the tile of the classroom. I didn't think about the fact that my tapping could be so loud in such a quiet echoy room. Well I finally noticed that when Mr. Mac cleared his throat also at the same time making a gesturing me to stop. Now all you could hear was pencil and eraser making noise on the paper. Everybody was finishing the homework Mr. Mac assigned today so they didn't have to do it after school at home. It was super easy and I finished it already. I finally looked at my watch again to check the time.

"Yes!", I thought to myself in excitement. 1 more minute until my friends and I were out of Mr. Mac's classroom. I just had remembered that lunch is after 4th period. I grab my backpack to get to my find my lunch bag... but it wasn't there. I could've swore that I put my lunch bag in my backpack. Then I remembered that my aunt woke up late and rushed me to school as soon as possible. Which made me forget my lunch.

"Damit", I whisper to myself.

The bell rang which shakes me back from my thoughts. I packed up my stuff from the class and headed out for the door. I waited by the entrance/exit for my friends. Fred and Trevon finally stepped out of the class.

Trevon said as he pointed towards Fred, "Sorry it took us a while to get out, Matt... It's because of this sleepy-head was so lost in a dream."

"Hey! I couldn't help myself from falling asleep in class!", Fred said while putting his hands up in his defense.

"Gosh... I can't believe I'm friends with you guys", I said in sarcasm towards my friends. Fred put his hand on his chest and leaned back to look at me in a offended way making both Trevon and I chuckle a bit.

"Guys I forgot my lunch at my house. Do you think Ms. Beale will allow me to call home?", I asked changing the subject.

Trevor said in such enthusiasm, "Pft... Sure she will! She is one of the nicest teachers in the school!"

I quickly said goodbye to my friends and walked towards my next class. Ms. Beale was a very young teacher although people overlook her age, to my belief I think she is a great teacher. She is the type that will teach but at the same time have fun with the kids. As I turned the corner of where my next class is at, I saw from a distance Ms. Beale high-fiving or fist bumping as many people as possible that were passing her by. Ms. Beale is a redhead with light sparkling blue eyes. Since she is pretty and young a lot of guys try hooking up with her but, sadly they get turned down.

"What's up Ms. Beale?", I said as I high-fived her.

She smiles at me saying, "Nothing much Matt, just the usual morning Monday. What about you?"

"I Um... I forgot my lunch at home so...", I started to reply slowly.

Ms. Beale said as she leaned towards some of the other people passing by to give them a high-five or a fist bump, "It's okay Matt, go ahead and call your parents or guardian"

"Thanks", I replied as I went over to the side getting my phone out to called my aunt.

She said as she smiled again, "No problem, kiddo!"

Once I finished my call I headed into class.

 **Halfway through class**

Ms. Beale was in the middle of talking when on the other side of the door some one knocked loudly and seem in a big hurry to get somewhere. Me. Beale chuckled at this sight. "I have never seen anyone this excited to go to class!", She said sarcastically as she walked towards the door. The person kept pounding on the door louder and louder as if someone was running after them and was close behind.

Once Ms. Beale opened the door, the person who was knocking was leaning on the door, so the person fell on top of Ms. Beale and somewhat shouted, "Fuck!". Ms. Beale on the other hand was able to calm down and didn't cuss.

The person immediately ran for the light switch and turned it off. The person the stood at the light switch panting and still recovering from the fall. I started to notice that is was actually a young woman whom ran into my teacher. She wore an all black baseball cap and reflective aviators making it hard to see her face. She wore skin tight black faded jeans with a grey tank top with a black and blue flannel. As she stood there next the light switch, she put a finger to her lips motion us to be quiet. Someone in the back of the class wolf whistled distracting the young woman. Although she ended up flipping off whoever did it. Ms. Beale walked over to the light switch and turned it back on. The young woman turned it off again. They kept switching the light on and off until they heard some of the older girls outside scream in excitement. Then finally the woman turned it the light off. My teacher tried to turn it on again but the young woman blocked her. They kept doing this until Ms. Beale somehow knocked off both the woman's hat and sunglasses off. Once everybody finally looked at who was underneath the hat and shades they all gasped. One of the girls in my class basically screamed,"ITS BECA MITCHELL"

"Aunt Beca?", I said.


End file.
